Natsukashi no Kotoba
by Black Tofu
Summary: AU!ONE-SHOOT! / Rivamika / K / Typotrap / Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak satu tahun lalu. Namun hati keduanya tidak pernah kemana-mana. Sampai kemudian kenangan itu kembali lagi, satu pesan memutar nostalgia diantara mereka. "Hi, Levi... Masih mengingatku? Ini aku, Mikasa." / review?


Hi, Levi…

Masih mengingatku?

Ini aku, Mikasa

.

.

.

_**I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin**_

_**Original Story by Black Tofu**_

.

.

.

Mungkin ini mengejutkan bagimu. Bagaimana lagi, kita sudah tidak berhubungan hampir 1 tahun penuh.

Aku sering bertanya–tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana. Apa kau baik–baik saja selama aku tidak ada? Biarpun aku tahu kau selalu hidup dengan baik bahkan tanpa aku, apa yang kupikirkan?

Tiba–tiba saja aku ingin mengirim pesan ini… mendadak huh?, karena hari ini aku pindah apartemen. Aku akan memberi tahu dimana saat kau memohon–mohon padaku nanti.

Aku menemukan kotak barang–barang pemberian darimu saat _packing_ tadi, itu mengingatkanku kemudian aku mendadak penasaran dengan keadaanmu.

Sedang apa kau disana?

Apa kau makan dengan benar?

Apa kau sudah melupakanku?

Karena aku tidak,

Aku membaca kembali diary semasa kita masih berpacaran. Aku juga jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali kau menemuiku dan mengajakku berkencan. Aku pada awalnya selalu berpikir pekerja kantoran sepertimu terlalu tua untuk gadis SMU sepertiku. Aku ingin tertawa pada saat itu, sayang sekali wajahmu serius. Aku masih ingat wajah itu.

Itu mungkin pertama kalinya aku berpacaran dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak terlihat dimana sisi romantisnya.

Dan banyak kejutannya.

Aku mulai bingung lagi…

Tapi semenjak kita berpisah, aku belum mengatakan apa–apa lagi padamu. Maafkan aku.

Omong–omong, aku sudah menjadi mahasiswi. Sudah kubilang kan aku pasti bisa lulus SMU dengan baik?

Beberapa minggu setelah itu aku berpacaran dengan Eren, teman kecil yang selalu membuatmu marah ketika aku membicarakannya dulu. Lol.

Tapi tidak bertahan baik.

Aku mengambil ilmu sastra karena dulu kau bilang aku bagus dalam hal itu. Aku masih tidak mengerti darimana kau dapat pendapat tentang hal itu? Tugas–tugasku belakangan ini dapat nilai C! ahh… ini mengesalkan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab sebagian dari nilai burukku.

Bagaimana dengan karirmu? Masih menjadi manager di perusahaanmu dulu?

Apa kau sekarang berpacaran dengan seseorang?

Haha, pasti sekarang kau sedang berdiam di bawah tumpukan kerja dan tidak memikirkan sedikitpun tentang perempuan sama sekali.

Setidaknya itu yang aku pikir– aku harapkan.

Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang sekasar, sebajingan, sebrengsek, sesialan, sebodoh, sepeduli, sebaik, sepengertian, secinta dirimu sejak kita berpisah.

Kadang aku selalu melamun mungkin kau akan mengetuk apartemenku suatu saat dan memintaku memasak makan malam seperti dulu lagi.

Atau datang membawa sekotak _chocolate velvet _sepulang kerja dan menginap di apartemenku.

Atau menelponku dan berkeluh banyak–banyak padahal aku tahu itu hanya akal–akalanmu untuk menghiburku yang sedang kena masalah.

Aku akan berkata jujur, Levi.

Saat ini aku hanya mahasiswi malang yang kesepian. Temanku tidak banyak, namun cukup untuk bisa saling sapa di koridor kampus.

Jangan beranggapan aneh, aku tidak meminta apapun darimu.

Kuharap ini terlihat seperti pesan normal untukmu.

Aku hanya bertanya sedang apa kau disana?

Aku merindukanmu…

Aku kadang berhalusinasi kau masih duduk di sofaku sambil menonton TV.

Alasan bodoh apa yang sebenarnya dulu membuat kita berpisah? Aku berpikir berulang–ulang sampai dahiku sakit lalu tanpa sadar menangis. Aku menyesali pertengkaran terakhir kita.

Kumohon sehatlah selalu, jika sempat balas pesanku. Sampaikan sesuatu– apa saja.

Aku mencintaimu, tua–pendek–sialan.

Mikasa Ackerman

.

.

.

Gerakan tangan di dasinya terhenti seiring dengan habisnya kata panjang di layar ponselnya. Wajahnya menunduk terpaku di layar handphone flip tersebut. Isi kepalanya bercampur tak karuan.

"Tuan, upacaranya akan dimulai"

"…" ia tak bergeming.

"…Tuan?"

Jeda panjang itu bahkan tak membantu menyelesaikan pikirannya saat itu. ia tidak bisa memutar waktu, dan penggantinya telah menunggunya di altar sana.

Semuanya berjalan maju.

Namun hati mereka sama–sama tak bergerak.

Levi menutup ponselnya berencana balasan pesannya.

Karena baginya pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditunda untuk hal seperti ini.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

A/N : lama sekali mau bikin fanfic bermodel begini, tapi entah 'isi pesan'nya tersampaikan apa ngga, aku mau memperlihatkan Mikasa yang belum move on dari Levi tapi keukeuh tsundere. Daripada mood & idenya ilang aku tulis cepet2 deh TwT


End file.
